


Comfort, Cuddling and Coming Out (Accidentally)

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: Bondi's Best [2]
Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Cuddling, Drunken Accidental Revelations, Fluff, Gen, Look Maxi confessed, M/M, The End, Then HARRISON confessed, they kissed, whoops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: Maxi and Harrison randomly cuddling throughout their time at work and home. An interesting ending, fam. That's all I'm saying.





	Comfort, Cuddling and Coming Out (Accidentally)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO OOC I'M SORRY!

The first time it happened, Harrison was homesick for New Zealand for the first time in a while. He'd woken up in a shitty mood and it hadn't even taken Maxi five minutes to figure out why. He'd simply wrapped Harrison up in a hug, the younger breaking into sobs that were extremely unlike Harrison. Maxi did what he knew best; he reassured Harrison that everything was okay, and that he could go and see his family soon (hopefully).   
They ended up on the couch, Harrison's head buried into Maxi's shoulder as he let the sobs come from his body. It had been a long time since this had last happened and he felt like a pussy (he's not a pussy), so it was harder than usual and Maxi just held him, rubbing his back and trying to calm him. Harrison had never felt so humiliated as he sat beside his best friend, sobbing about how homesick he really was.  
When he was finished, Maxi sent him to clean up and then call his family.

The second time was completely unintentional; it had been a busy day down at the beach- between going out to rescue people, doing basic first aid and telling people where to swim, the pair barely had a moment to breathe. Maxi usually didn't take a lunch break (despite Kerrbox's insistence that he did) but Harrison loved to have his lunch break to unwind and talk to other people, others that he wasn't stationed with that day. However, today he was with Maxi and it was okay. They were housemates, they were good friends, and they both made good conversation.   
After one rescue in particular, Harrison said goodbye then plopped into the middle seat in the blue rhino, his eyes falling shut as he rested his head on Maxi's shoulder. Maxi ruffled his hair, a smile on his face.  
"You okay mate?"  
"Mm, yeah bruh. Tired, didn't get much sleep last night."  
"Oh, that sucks. You should have woken me up, I was really enjoying our late night tv sessions."  
Harrison cracked a tired smile, nuzzling into Maxi's shoulder.  
"I just... need a nap... just for a bit..."  
"Okay then, c'mon."  
Maxi picked up his radio, trying to decide who to pick on.  
"Maxi to Mouse; you there mate?"  
"Yeah mate, what can I do for ya?"  
"Could you and Harries come down to Backpacker's rip for a couple hours? Harrison's exhausted and we needed to rotate anyway."  
"No worries, we'll take your rhino when you get back."  
Mouse made the noise to say he was finished with the conversation and Maxi nudged Harrison.  
"Alright, let's go."

Harries and Mouse were straight out when Maxi got back; they checked Harrison was okay, being two of the older lifeguards, and then disappeared with the rhino to where the younger had previously been. Harrison headed up the stairs and into the air-conditioned tower, collapsing into a chair and heaving a sigh of relief. Hoppo glanced over with a smile, raising an eyebrow.  
"You need a nap Hutz?"  
"Nah Boss; not much happening at Backpacker's at the moment so I was getting bored."  
"Sure, sure. Well, you can nap if you want; me and Maxi can watch the water."  
"It's not exactly comfortable here."  
"I know where it's comfortable," Maxi snorted, Harrison raising an eyebrow.  
"Gross."  
Hoppo rolled his eyes, sitting at the desk to begin his patrol.  
There was some shuffling, and Hoppo turned to see Harrison had crawled into Maxi's lap. He sent a glare when Hoppo met his eyes with a smirk, and Maxi rubbed his back.  
"Go to sleep."

The third time wasn't an accident; the younger boys had been on a night out around Sydney's hotspots. Maxi had promised his aunt he'd take care of Ryan, but it turns out Jesse had a lot less than usual to drink and he was the one nursing their younger friend. Harrison used to be the baby, but now that he was 24 everyone trusted him to take care of himself or ask for help.  
It had been a rough week and all the boys were subconsciously trying to drink away what they'd seen, but it wasn't working. Harrison was the least drunk beside Jesse, as Maxi and Ryan were absolutely shit-faced. It must have been something that ran in the genes.   
When they decided to head for the hills Jesse gestured that he was taking Ryan, Harrison agreeing that he would take Ryan's older cousin. Maxi seemed to be amused at everything happening around him and had a case of the giggles every now and then, pointing at random things that were apparently funny to him. Harrison was feeling a little done at that point.

Getting a taxi home was easy; Harrison put Maxi in the back and left him there, climbing into the front to direct the driver. When they reached the apartments he grabbed his friend and practically dragged him to the elevator. The apartment was a mess and Harrison made a path just enough for his friend to go straight to bed. When he took Maxi by the wrist to direct him, Maxi stared with wide eyes.  
"We're- where are we-"  
"-this way mate, c'mon. Bedtime."  
Honestly, Harrison hoped Maxi would do this for him if the roles were swapped.

Getting to Maxi's room Maxi stripped off to his underwear, tossing his jeans to the floor beside one of his Bondi shirts. Harrison entered the room carefully, not wanting to intrude.  
"Hey, Trent-"  
"-please stay. Just this once, I- don't go."  
"Oh- oh, okay."  
Harrison stumbled over to Maxi's wardrobe, pulling out a pair of shorts. He quickly changed from his jeans to those shorts, used to changing in front of his best friend and housemate. Maxi was dozing on the bed already, so when Harrison approached he didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. As he sat, Maxi opened an eye.  
"Please stay," he whispered, vulnerability underlying in his drunken tone. Harrison sighed and lay down beside him, rolling on to his back.  
"Don't get too close mate, I like my space," he warned.

The next morning said otherwise, when Harrison woke up because his head was buried into something a little more firm than a pillow. When he opened his eyes, he was met with Maxi's tattoo and he frowned, rubbing a hand over his forehead as he tried to roll over. Maxi had a tight grip though, and he held Harrison tight.  
"Just a lil' longer," he mumbled.  
That was enough to make Harrison snuggle back down with him.

When he woke up again Trent had managed to slip out of their embrace and wasn't in the room anymore. The New Zealand man looked up in panic for a second before he heard the door open. There Maxi stood, a tray of food in his arms alongside orange juice and tea. There was a mug of coffee too, and Harrison sat up while Maxi lay the feast out in front of him.  
"Sort of an apology brekkie mate. I know I can be a little unpredictable when I'm drunk, so you probably put up with some weird shit last night."  
"Some weird shit did happen last night, but it's fine. Thanks, though. This looks really good."  
While Harrison ate Maxi dipped at the coffee, trying to avoid his friend's gaze. When Harrison finally got him to meet his eyes Trent just sent him an apologetic smile.  
"M'really embarrassed, I can't remember what I did at all last night and I'm worried I did something that'll make you hate me forever."  
"Like what?" Harrison asked through a mouthful of bacon. He seemed amused at Trent's worries, but the smile fell when his friend just blurted it out.  
"I'm scared I projected my feelings toward you last night because you're hot and you genuinely care about me but not because you like me like that-"  
Trent stopped rambling when he saw that Harrison had moved the tray to the side, wiping his mouth with the napkin. Harrison smiled at him, and shrugged.  
"Well, I think I radiate bisexual at least 99% of the time so I think we're even-"  
That did it.  
Before Harrison really had time to process that he'd just come out to someone for the first time Maxi has leapt across the bed, tackling him into a kiss.


End file.
